


A Night in Hateno

by MelodicGamer



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I'm thirsty, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Smut, Vanilla, We all thirsty, You're thirsty, as vanilla as you can get, lord i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicGamer/pseuds/MelodicGamer
Summary: This smut fic is a celebration gift for my other story "Flowers from a Distant Past" getting over 100 kudos and 1700 hits.





	A Night in Hateno

**Author's Note:**

> This smut fic is a celebration gift for my other story "Flowers from a Distant Past" getting over 100 kudos and 1700 hits.

Everyone was busy at work restoring Hyrule after Calamity Ganon was sealed away for good, starting with Castle Town. The Bolton Construction Company were eager to begin the second the princess requested it to them.

 

However, due to the state of the castle and town it led Zelda without a real place to live. Fortunately she was able to stay with you and your boyfriend Link.

 

You didn’t mind. You really like Zelda and enjoy her telling you about her research and eating fruit cake together.

 

Despite that there were times that you wish Zelda was gone so you and Link could have some alone time. There were so many nights in which you and Link laid together in bed horny as hell but painfully knowing that you couldn’t do anything about it due to the fact that the future queen of Hyrule is sleeping a level below you guys. You guys considered doing it outside, but it was too cold for either of your taste.

 

But tonight things were different.

 

“Zelda are you sure you don’t want to wait until tomorrow morning to go to Castle Town?”

 

“I want to get there by next morning so I should leave now.”

 

“But should you really be going alone? Link is at the general store I can get him for y-“

 

“(Y/n) I am fine. Don’t worry about me,” Zelda puts a hand on your shoulder. “I will be fine.”

 

Zelda throws her bag across her white mare and climbs on top of her.

 

“(Y/n)? One more thing.”

 

“Y-Yes Zelda?”

 

She turns to you and smiles mischievously, “make sure you two have fun tonight,” you felt your cheeks flush as she says this and then follows it up with a -wink- before she rides off.

 

You hurry back into the house and slams the door shut before sliding onto the ground, back against the floor. You feel your cheeks and goddesses were they still warm from blush.

 

_Damnit Zelda, why did you have to say that?_

 

You feel someone attempt to open the door while your back is against it and you quickly stand back on your feet to greet the man. Sure enough it was Link carrying in his arms a bag of apples and a bottle of milk.

 

“Oh Link! Y-Your back, h-how was it?” You tried so hard to keep your voice steady but it was hard to, especially after what Zelda said to you. And you really thought you were keeping your thirst towards Link in check while talking to her. Then again Zelda was intelligent and can see right through people, so why did you bother in the first place.

 

“It was alright,” Link sets the food on the kitchen table and approaches you, grabbing a hold of your arms and gently caresses them, you were wearing nothing but a simple short sleeve dress while he had his normal blue tunic and beige trousers attire, “how are you? Are you okay?”

 

“Y-Yes, w-well actually,” your blush probably darken a shade or two as you spoke, “Zelda’s gone, she insisted on going to Castle Town alone, and I-I’m thinking, y-you know, while she’s gone we could…”

 

You didn’t have to finish your sentence for Link to starting blushing, taking the hint. “O-Oh.”

 

“I-I mean, we don’t have to do it now! I was just-“

 

You were interrupted by Link’s rough lips locking onto yours. You close your eyes almost immediately and eagerly returns the kiss. His hands move down your arms and snakes its way around your waist as he pulls you close to him. You wrap your arms around his neck and continues to kiss him passionately. After a bit his right hands slowly moves lower and lower until you feel him touching your thigh. You blush at this and instinctually open your mouth for his hungry tongue to enter your mouth. And sure enough he takes that opportunity and slides his tongue into your mouth, rubbing up against your own tongue. Things are just getting started and you are already putty in his hand. You moan into the kiss only to pull back out of embarrassment.

 

“I-I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean to moan.”

 

Link smiles gently and takes a strain of your (h/c) hair and puts it behind your ear before picking you up from under your legs. You squeal at this and quickly wraps your legs around his waist tightly to prevent falling before he moves you up against a wall. He leans in close and whispers.

 

“Don’t apologize. I want to hear you moan tonight~”

 

Oh goddesses, you were a goner.

 

He wheels you back into a quick kiss before pulling back and kissing your cheek, then your jawline, then you neck. You shiver as he kisses the spot between your neck and shoulder blade; it was a sensitive spot and he knew it. You were helpless in his hands, all you thought of doing at that moment was moan softly and tug at his hair. Every time you tug his hair, you could hear him produce a deep growl from the back of his throat and increase the intensity of the neck kiss. You feel a sharp pain as he bites down, but he quickly pulls back.

 

“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

 

“Do it again Link,” you panted out, “mark me up.”

 

Link nods, accepting the request and dives back into the crook of your neck, biting it hard. You cry out loud and pull on his hair and he begins to suck hard on the spot he just bit.

 

You guys were still fully clothed. This was just foreplay and this man was already driving you nuts.

 

Link finally released the hold he had on your neck with a lop “pop” sound. He leans back down and licks it gently before looking back up at you, hoping you liked it. Oh boy, you didn’t like it, you -loved- it. He gently lets go of your legs and let your feet settle back on the ground before taking a hold of your dress and slipping it off of you, leaving you in just a bra and panties. Link doesn’t just stop there and takes off his tunic and undershirt, leaving him shirtless in front of you.

 

Now, Link has a small built, but that doesn’t mean the man had no muscles. He had muscles alright, along with scars too. He sees the scars as flaws, but you couldn’t get enough of them.

 

You reach over and begin feeling his abs, tracing every scar with your finger.

 

“Goddesses I love seeing you shirtless,” you accidentally say out loud.

 

Link chuckles at this and takes both of your hands and leads you upstairs were the bed is. He has you lay down on the bed and you happily obey and watch as he climbs on top of you with his lower body in-between your legs. You feel the area between your thighs ache more and more and your underwear getting wetter and wetter. He leans back in and kisses you while undoing your bra and tossing it to the side. He goes back in and massages you breasts as your arms are around him; nails digging into his back, but not enough to hurt him or leave a mark. His right hand stops massaging your breast in favor of it sliding down you stomach and landing on top of your danger zone. You pull back from the kiss and let out a whiny moan. He smirks, enjoying the response, and goes ahead and starts rubbing it. You squirm and legs unintentionally close up around his hand, but he is unfazed by this and instead rubs harder. You grew more and more wet as he touches you. Feeling satisfied, he finally takes off your panties and tosses them to the side. He leans down and starts to kiss her stomach, moving down until his head was right between your legs.

 

“Link what are you- a-ah!”

 

Without letting you finish talking he begins to lick you, paying close attention to the clit.

 

Great, now you really were a goner.

 

You cling onto the sheets as hard as you can and cries out in pleasure.

 

“Link, stop! I-I’m gonna-“

 

Link lifts his head up and stops, knowing that this would piss you off.

 

“W-Wait no, don’t stop, I-I was about to cum,” you whine out but Link chuckles, enjoying seeing you so submissive to him.

 

“(Y/n)…I’m hard…can I?”

 

You quickly nod. “Yes…but please be gentle, i-it’s my first time.”

 

“Don’t worry I will babe,” Link says as he starts to take off his pants and boxers. You blush at the fact that he called you babe. He himself have said before that he’s shy to call you babe, despite the fact that it turns you on extremely. He must really want to make you feel good night. He finishes taking off his clothes as you were distracted by your thoughts, revealing his dick, which was a pretty good size considering he’s a Hylian. Link goes back into his earlier position with him on top of you and his lower half in-between your legs. He takes a hold of his dick and guides it to your opening before putting a little bit in. You cry out in pain, feeling the discomfort in your voice he stops.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“I’m fine Link, just keep going.”

 

“You sure?”

 

You nod as you bite your bottom lip, trying hard to bare the pain. A tear accidentally slips out of your eyes and falls down your cheek. Link is quick to wipe it away with his calloused thumb and leans back in for a kiss. As he kisses you, he eases himself more and more into you until he was all the way in. He reluctantly pulls away from the tender kiss.

 

“I’m going to start moving, is that okay.”

 

You nod and so he begins to thrust slowly in you. He leans back in and kisses her tenderly, he hands weaving its way into you (h/l) (h/c) hair. You wraps your arms around his neck with one hand on his cheek. Link moves back down to kiss your neck and begins to move faster and harder. You moan as he makes you feel good - scratch that really good - scratch that out again, fantastic. And it just kept getting better and better.

 

“Oh goddesses (y/n),” he whispers into your ear, moaning softly as he thrusts.

 

You tangle your fingers in his golden locks. “It feels s-so good.”

 

“(Y/n), I-I’m gonna-“

 

“M-Me too.”

 

Link sits up a little and uses his one hand to lift your right leg over his shoulder, the other one clinging on to the sheets for stability. He begins to pound hard into you one last time before he cums. You finally cry out as you cum and he cums as well, pulling out right before he lets it out inside you. You lay your head back against the pillow panting heavily, trying to come down from such a euphoria. You looks over to see your chest covered in his sticky, white mess. Link blushes at this and quickly takes his pants and wipes it off of her.

 

“S-Sorry about that.”

 

“It’s okay Link.”

 

He throws his pants back onto the floor again after cleaning you up and lays down besides you, both of you covered in a thin layer of sweat that made both of your skins to shimmer in the candlelight - the only light in the room. Link pulls the cover over the two of you and wraps his arms around her, holding your naked body close to his.

 

“I love you (y/n).” he says right before he kisses the top of your head.

 

“I love you too, Link.” you rest your head against his chest. You both hold each other in peaceful silence before Link breaks the silence.

 

“When is Zelda coming back?”

 

“Tomorrow night.”

 

“Good,” Link lifts your chin up and looks deep into your (e/c) eyes with his beautiful cerulean eyes that held a hint of mischief deep down, “we can do it again tomorrow morning~”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Where the holy water at?


End file.
